


new and old

by nanrea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade introduces Calliope to her best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	new and old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolorCrayons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorCrayons/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> make new friends, but keep the old


End file.
